When Today Began
by lyss02
Summary: Everyday has to start with a begining.Sometimes these beginings arn't always that good and end quickly. What happens when someone from the CSI teams past come back into their lives?  [DL]
1. Chapter 1

**When Today Began **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoy reading this story. R&R please

………………………………………………………

When today began Lindsay Monroe thought it was going to be normal, she would go through her normal day to day routines, but little did she know it would end like this.

Lindsay lay on the solid floor; the concrete was sending cold waves through her small limp body. She could hear the dominating sounds of shuffling foot steps; as she felt her blood slowly dripping down from her wounds. Lindsay blinked back at the blinding light in front of her, she closed her eyes trying to block out the light and the pain. She felt one last jolt of pain as she slowly felt herself giving way to the deep well of unconsciousness and let go.

**TBC**

**Okay the first chapter is very small but more will come. Please R&R. **


	2. Two Months Previous

**When Today Began **

**Disclaimer:** Look at first chapter

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews : )

………………………………………………..

Two Months Previous

"I can't believe it" Stella commented as she stepped into Mac's office. "How the hell are they letting him out of jail, you and I both saw what he did to those people"

Mac got up off his padded chair and walked past Stella who followed him out the door. He walked briskly into the break room which had Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes seated inside.

"But we couldn't get enough evidence to prove it was him." Mac replied.

"What's going on?" Hawkes asked as Danny and Lindsay looked up questionably.

"Why are you so calm about this" Stella said ignoring the question Hawkes had just placed. She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I am going to do what I have been doing for the last two years, collect more evidence" Mac replied as he turned around and poured himself a coffee.

"What evidence have you found in the last two years?" Stella asked as she took a few steps forward. Meanwhile Hawkes looked over at Danny who gave a small shrug.

"I found something I am looking into. At the moment for anyone here to work on it they may be in danger you and I both know that Stella. Just get back to work okay, all of you" after hearing Mac's commanding tone everyone cascaded out of the room quickly except for one. Mac gave her a questioning stare as she stood up.

"I'll help" Lindsay spoke quietly "I know he is being released today, just let me help Mac"

Mac gave a small nod as he and Lindsay retreated back to his office.

"You know what he is capable of" Mac said as he closed his office door.

"Yes"

"You also know you are in danger while working this case." Mac stated not expecting an answer. "You have to decide for yourself. There's a reason I don't want my team working this case again. I suppose it is your choice though." They were both silent for a moment.

"So where's the evidence?" Lindsay asked as she took a strong step forward.

**TBC **


	3. Two Months Previous Part 2

**When Today Began **

**Disclaimer:** look at first chapter.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I love you all. Also to the lurkers thanks for reading, come out of hiding tell me what you think.

A/N2: Okay in the first chapter above everything its supposed to say 'Present Time' just imagine that's there. This chapter also takes place straight after the previous one.

………………………………………………..

It had been a long gruelling week in the life of Lindsay Monroe; she had spent all week scanning through old case reports as well as the old evidence.

She was now standing in the locker room staring into her locker.

"This case is going to be the end of me" She stated. Lindsay leant into her locker and grabbed her coat.

"Lindsay your doing a good job, I have got a gut feeling that we're going to get him." Mac said as he leaned against the door.

"I'd love to feel what your feeling at the moment Mac" Lindsay spun around on her heals and folded her arms. "For a week, I have been looking through case files and evidence; we have nothing solid on him."

"We know he's guilty, Lindsay we just need to find the threads that connects him" Mac rubbed his head in frustration.

"Sure Mac I** know, **Luke Olsten's guilty. But proving that in a court is going to be difficult to do and you know it" Lindsay told her boss "Right now I need to go home, I really need to go home" Lindsay said desperately as she looked her boss in the eye.

Mac gave a small nod as he looked down "On Monday we will look through the new evidence and some more leads I have come across. Be careful"

Lindsay slowly walked towards the door to the locker room "You be careful to" Lindsay said as she walked out of the locker room and towards the lift.

She made it down to the parking garage and was walking through the now sea of cars. People would've thought that at night the parking lot would have been deserted, but not the crime lab. It stays as busy during the night as in the day. Suddenly she heard the voice of the one and only Danny Messer. _This is what I need, him to calm me down_ she thought. She turned around and saw him leaning again her car.

"What you were doing up there must have been really important" Danny stated "I mean we haven't talked at all in the past four days, and I think its funny cause we live together"

"Our shifts must be at different times at the moment, what are you doing here your shift finished three or so hours ago" Lindsay replied as she fished around her bag for her keys.

"Yeah so did yours." Lindsay looked up sharply not saying anything "and your shifts aren't finishing at those crazy hours you come home to. Lindsay you leave for work at six in the morning and come home at one in the morning." Danny walked forward

"Well have you considered that I need to be there? That it's important" Lindsay replied as she took a step back for Danny.

"Well what is it tell me Linds, we've been dating for more than six months, you should be able to tell me"

"I can't okay so why can't you just drop it" Lindsay yelled back at him.

"Its been a week since you have what found out this important thing and you are already running yourself into the ground, you aren't getting enough sleep or eating" Danny was soon cut off by Lindsay groaning, she started to walk past him and towards the entrance of the building. "What, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Stella's. I need sleep as you said and if I stay with you we are bound to end up fighting." Lindsay didn't turn around until she heard his soft voice again.

"Fine I'll take you to Stella's you shouldn't be out walking at this time of night" Danny protested.

"I need the air" Lindsay replied. Then she was gone out of his sight.

Danny quickly hit the bonnet of Lindsay's car with his palm. "Damn"

Lindsay held her coat close to her as she walked down the street; Stella's place was only a few blocks away from the lab. Lindsay drew her cell phone out from her bag as she dialled Stella's number.

"_Hello" _

"Hey Stel, its Lindsay" Lindsay greeted

"_Hey what can I do for you"_ Stella asked

"I just had a small fight with Danny and I just need sleep and if I go home we are bound to fight more so, can I please stay at your place. If it's a problem I could always go to…Sheldon's place"

"_No its fine come right over, I'll see ya when you're here" _

"Yep Bye" Lindsay then snapped her phone shut and placed it in her bag; she breathed out deeply and continued walking.

There was only a block left to walk to Stella's place and Lindsay could feel someone walking behind her, she didn't turn around expecting Danny to be there, instead she kept walking until she felt an arm go around her waist and pick her up.

"Danny" she yelled as she struggled against his hold.

"Who said I am Danny" a man who she had never heard before said in a husky tone. She continued to struggle until he pulled her into a dark area of the street.

**TBC **

**Oh oh whats going to happen? Stay tunned for more. R&R **


	4. The Effects

**When Today Began **

**Disclaimer:** Look at the first chapter

**A/N:** Big huge thanks to Mariekjj for the beta. Also this chapter isn't the best one but I swear they will get better.

……………………………………………………

"Get off me," Lindsay yelled at the top of her lungs. "Help!"

The man put his large hands over her mouth to stop her from screaming, and put his other arm around her arms to try and stop her from struggling.

"Shut it," he said. Lindsay felt the cold blade of his knife slide over her soft skin. "Now listen to me, you are going to drop the case you and your boss are working on at the moment, or you're going to end up like those other pretty girls and you and I both know what happened to their boyfriends."

Lindsay stopped struggling and started to breathe in and out deeply.

"Now good you've calmed down, I want you to know we'll be watching you so don't think this will go away." Suddenly Lindsay got pushed forward into the side of the building in front of her. She moved back and sat down still in shock and placed her finger on her forehead; she pulled her hand away and saw her blood on the tips of her fingers.

Lindsay turned around and looked around to find the man and couldn't find him anywhere. She stood up and took out her cell phone and started to dial a familiar number.

She looked at the screen, 'Calling Danny Messer'; she looked up momentarily, then pressed the end call button on her cell and placed it back in her bag.

She straightened herself and started to continue walking to her friends place.

Minutes later Lindsay found herself in front of Stella's front door. She gave a small knock; seconds past and Stella came to the door.

She looked Lindsay up and down with a more than concerned look on her face.

"Stel, I don't know what to do" Lindsay said as she stepped into her friends place.

"Lindsay, what's going on? What happened to your forehead?" Stella's maternal instinct started to kick in as she closed the front door and went over to Lindsay to look at the gash on her forehead.

"It's about Luke Olsten," Lindsay explained as Stella directed her to the lounge and started to clean the gash up.

Ten minutes later Lindsay had explained her entire week to what happened on the way to her place.

"I don't know what to do, I want Olsten off the street but I don't want Danny to get hurt," Lindsay told her friend.

"I'll take over what you're doing in the case, okay"

"No Stel," Lindsay disagreed quickly, scared for her friends safety and life.

"Look I want him off the street too, I've seen what he did to those people and I don't want that to happen to you and Danny. Now I am going to drive you back home and you're going to talk to Danny."

Lindsay gave a small nod as she got up with Stella.

Half an hour later Lindsay had said goodbye to Stella and was walking into her home. She walked past the bedroom and saw Danny wasn't there; she continued walking through the apartment and saw him lying on the lounge asleep with the TV remote in one hand. A smile soon came to her face as she dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to him and knelt down.

She took off his glasses and settled them down on the coffee table beside her. Lindsay placed her hand on his cheek. She breathed out slowly and began to remove her hand when Danny reached out and grabbed it and he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Montana?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I love you," Lindsay said as with a smile on her face.

"I love you too. What happened?" Danny reached out his hand and grazed his fingers over the gash.

"Can we just talk about it tomorrow?" Lindsay said and Danny nodded. He shifted from where he was lying and indicated to the space.

Lindsay smiled again and lay down next to him; he put an arm around her waist protectively and kissed her shoulder. Right here and then she felt completely and utterly safe.

**TBC **


	5. Who are you?

**When Today Began **

**Disclaimer**: check first chapter

**A/N:** thanks to Mariekjj for an amazing beta.

………………………………………………….

_All she could see was blood, the thick red substance seeping down the plain white walls. With each step she took more and more blood seemed to find its way under her feet. She turned her head to the left slightly and saw one of his legs sticking out from a closet. She took wider strides to get to him, just to make sure he was safe. She now stood In front of the closet door; with one swift movement she placed her hand on the knob pulled the door open. There she saw him. _

Lindsay's body jolted slightly as she woke from her nightmare. She took two long breaths to calm her body from the shock of her dream. She turned slightly to look at Danny and make sure he really was there lying next to her. His picture soon came into her sights as she shifted more; he looked incredibly peaceful while he slept, a soft grin playing on his lips.

Lindsay sluggishly detached herself from the sleeping human next to her. She took minute steps, as not to wake him. She peered at the clock on the wall, it said 6:30, and Lindsay then looked back at the sleeping form on the couch and back to the clock again. She grabbed a nearby pen and notebook and began to write.

………………………………………………………

He felt a sudden surge of cold rush over his body, he placed an arm next to him soon to realise that the sleeping body that used to be beside him wasn't there anymore. His eyes opened faintly, he could see a window slightly open across from him. He sat up slowly at turned to look at a nearby clock, it said 10 am. He swung his knees over the couch and stood up while at the same time scooping up his glasses.

"Montana," Danny sang quietly. He walked through the kitchen and saw a note stuck to the refrigerator. He pulled it off and read to himself out loud.

_Danny, _

_I couldn't sleep so I've gone out for a while. If you need to contact me call my cell it should be on. Meet me at Joes tonight at 8pm, we will grab something to eat and talk. With all my love,_

_Montana_

Danny shook his head slightly. "And she said we could talk tomorrow morning."

He grunted loudly and started to walk to the bathroom to have a shower.

………………………………………………………

An hour later Danny had finished all his weekend morning rituals and was now seated in the lounge room again. He slowly glanced at the clock and took his cell phone from the table in front of him. He dialled Lindsay's number and waited for her to say her normal chirpy hello. Seconds past, then Danny heard someone pick up on the other end of the phone line.

"Hello?"

Danny took the phone away from his ear to look at the number he just called. Yes, it was Lindsay's number, but why was a male answering her phone?

**TBC**

**Oh I wonder who that could be. Stay tunned to find out who exactly Luke Olsten is and what he did. **


	6. Cheating

**When today began **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** This chapter will be following Danny through his day and the next will be following Lindsay through hers. A big thank-you to Marieke for the beta.

…………………………………….

_Danny took the phone away from his ear to look at the number he just called. Yes, it was Lindsay's number, but why was a male answering her phone?_

"Hello," the voice repeated. "Look, who the hell is this?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Danny said tranquilly. "Who the hell is this? And why are you answering my girlfriend's phone?"

"My name is Sam Unger," Sam explained

"Okay but you haven't said why you're answering Lindsay's phone," Danny stated, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh… I got to go. Bye," Danny sat on the couch pondering why a guy he didn't know would be answering his Montana's cell. _It could be one of her friends… No Danny, you've met all her friends and that guy didn't sound like any of them. Maybe she's lost her cell and that guy happened to be the person who found it… No, Montana wouldn't loose her cell. Is she cheating on me? _

Danny's breathing soon began to quicken. _It makes sense leaving at six in the morning and coming home at one in the morning. _He looked over to his cell. He felt like it was suddenly telling him to call Lindsay and see if that guy picked up again. He quickly dialled her number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Monroe."

"Montana," Danny greeted

"Hello there, cowboy."

"Hey. Uh about five minutes ago who answered your cell?" Danny asked.

"Nobody, it's been in my jacket pocket all morning and nobody's rang me yet. Did you accidentally dial the wrong number?" Lindsay asked.

"No cause I looked at the number and it was yours," Danny replied.

"Well that's weird. Are you sure you weren't a number off or something."

"Yes…maybe," Danny said not really remembering the number he dialled.

"Well don't worry. I don't have some random person answering my phone. I'm okay," Lindsay explained with a small laugh.

"Good to here. So I got your note, where are you now?" Danny asked as he leaned back on the couch now feeling more relaxed.

"Well I'm running some errands and shopping at the moment and am meeting up with friends for lunch. Hey, I have to go. I find it hard to shop and talk on the phone at the same time."

"Okay well stay safe. I'll see you tonight…bye," Danny clapped his phone shut and put his head in his hands, leaning forward. Sure, Lindsay said that nobody had answered her phone, but Danny still had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right about what Lindsay had told him.

**TBC**

I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently. I've been busy and have had a really severe case of writers block. R&R! Oh and sorry for the short update.


End file.
